User talk:Falcoz
Guys. If I don't know something just tell me nicely instead of yelling,Please. Friends You have said a message on my talk page and now I would reply. Well, I do have an account on Club Penguin, and it's known as "Alex12345a". I don't regularly play, only rarely like when there's a mission. However, I may meet you if possible! --Alex001 14:29, 31 December 2008(UTC)(Happy New Year!!!) Thank you for your kindness and your help while I was here!! Happy New Year to you as well!!!Falcoz 23:11, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Welcome back! Welcome back! About Happyface... he will be returning as soon as his parents send in their consent form (see this for more), but I'm sure he won't be too hard on you this time. Again, welcome back! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 00:06, 13 January 2009 (UTC) I hope he won't be so hard on me. ;) Falcoz 00:12, 13 January 2009 (UTC) I hope that too. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 00:31, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Formatting I'll give you a few secrets on formatting: * You don't have to use the span tag. Instead you can do this: Yay! Blue's my favorite color! Which becomes this: Yay! Blue's my favorite color! Also, you can change font styles, like this: Jokerman looks cool. So does Century Gothic. That will turn out as this: Jokerman looks cool. So does Century Gothic. If you want to combine the attributes, do this: It's quite easy to combine attributes, isn't it? Which turns out as this: It's quite easy to combine attributes, isn't it? Hope that helps! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 01:00, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Wow! Much better!! Thanks for the help. Falcoz 01:06, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Siggy Let me guess... you copied my siggy. Be careful with it as it's very confusing and at most hard. --Alex001 09:12, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Copied your siggy? Hmmm... Well I put colors on my siggy, I didn't actually copy yours. I did it differently. Look at how I did mine and compare it to how you do yours, and you'll see that it's different.Falcoz 19:38, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Hmmm.... good point. Sorry, but you have a similar one too mines. It has variations of colours. Have you gotten the idea of doing the "Multi-Colour" or "Rainbow" siggy from me? --Alex001 13:40, 14 January 2009 (UTC) would-i-ever Well, um... galaxies do have SUPERMEGAGIANT BLACK HOLES at their centers... so Warper would be sucked in and never seen again. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:01, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Nonsensical! (not) Well... I like it when my articles at least follow most laws of physics. There are exceptions, like with the teleporter, but we took that from the real game and expanded it. D'you want Warper here to get bally sucked into a confounded black holey-thingummy and get destroyed? I should jolly well hope not. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:10, 10 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Warper REASONS FOR REWRITE: For the sake of realistic writing, Falcoz, you can't go to the center of a galaxy! In fact, you can't get near it! EVERY GALACTIC CENTER HAS A BLACK HOLE! If Warper went into the center of a distant galaxy, he would have fallen into a black hole, never to return. The poor robot's mechanical body would then be strteched until it is about an atom wide, then SNAP! He would cease to exist. Gone. Eaten. Kablooka. The works. He would be eaten by the black hole, destroyed bit by bit, atom by atom! SMASH! It's possibly one of the most painful ways to die in outer space. I read astronomy. To continue, Warper seems to be aware of the Fourth Wall (he knows of other universes), as indicated in his discovery of the so-called (hideous) "Groxes" from Spore World. So, in actuality, Warper is a trans-dimensional teleporter, not an intergalactic one. As in, he literally goes to other worlds. He's not heading to another galaxy, but to an entirely different land, in your case, Spore World. Different land, different physics, ect. ect. The USA is independent from the Real World (there are no talking penguins in the Real World, the one God created, where you and I sit and type right now). It's fiction. Spore World is seperate from the USA. It's not in the same world as USA, is irrevelent to Antarctica and Penguins, and in honesty, those Grox-things are creepy. Editing your article spared you from the wrath of the COC. It would have been deleted for irrevelance. If you want me to continue in this reality check, I can. Though, I think I made the point clear. Center of Galaxies = death. Spore World does NOT exist in CP or USA, and is irrevelent. Both are fiction (though that is obvious). ---- "Android" and "Robot" are near synonyms, almost meaning the exact same thing. An "android" has Artificial Intelligence (it can talk, think, get scared, as Warper does), a robot is a machine that can only do one thing, and as such, was my mistake. ---- ...and before you even think of asking me about "cyborg", I'll answer it. A "cyborg" is not a machine. In fact, it's not a robot. Have you ever seen those prosthetic (fake) legs that people who lack legs use? By the dictionary, that is a cyborg person. To be classified as a "cyborg", a person has to have some sort of mechanical/manmade item that they use to live their lives. That item that helps them live must be attached to them, or vital to their life. The Iron Lung, Life Support, implanted deflibulators (or pacemakers, like in my grandfather), fake legs, fake arms, anything that is attached to a person's body that helps them live/improve their life. That's it. That's all there is to a cyborg. No half-robotness, no lasers, no enhanced abilities, nothing but a machine attached to a person to help the person live better. Nothing more. ...and that it science fact. ---- If you have any questions (or just have to revert Warper after I revert it again upon saving), ask Explorer. He reads astronomy, fiction, robots, ect. ect. If you want to have some futuristic fun, but make it as real as possible, Explorer is your man. Have a great day, --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 22:15, 10 February 2009 (UTC) I do take astronomy in school, and you cannot go to the center of a galaxy.Cannot.It's a black hole nae the middle.And besides, Spore isnt related to club penguin or USA at all.I can also help with making things more realistic, but I specialize in fantasy, not sci-fi. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 22:21, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Actually, the imagination isnt limited here.It's stupid that you would quit over something like Warper.Do you need your Mum do discuss this? --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 22:24, 10 February 2009 (UTC) I spoke with Falcoz and he removed the quit page, he was just upset but I encouraged him to engage in an exchange of ideas to resolve the issues instead of reacting on impulse. He should think things through and if he decides to quit then so be it, but as a rational conclusion not an impulsive one. Another lesson learned. Thank you- the mom Quitting It is quite pointless to quit over a trivial thing like Warper. If you must go, then go. I'm just saying that it's pointless. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 23:36, 10 February 2009 (UTC) I spoke with Falcoz and he removed the quit page, he was just upset but I encouraged him to engage in an exchange of ideas to resolve the issues instead of reacting on impulse. He should think things through and ff he decides to quit then so be it, but as a rational conclusion not an impulsive one. Another lesson learned. Thank you- the mom Facloz, I do beleive this is a wiki that anyone can edit.Besides, Explorer is the webmaster;head of the site.I dont even think it was explorer that inserted the image, im pretty sure it was User:TurtleShroom (Dont mean to point the flipper at you TS) though it was a jesture of kindness.And science overrules when the laws of physics are broken.Think about it, we could have made USA not have any gravity. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 02:29, 18 February 2009 (UTC)